


would you devote yourself today

by spectrespecs



Series: all the pretty visitors [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tender Sex, they love each other always and forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrespecs/pseuds/spectrespecs
Summary: Before they were young, rich, and successful, they were just younger and stressed college students sleeping on a mattress they kept on the floor of their bedroom.That mattress on the floor is where they’re lying right now, textbooks thrown haphazardly around the bed as Keith curls into Shiro’s side and rests his head on Shiro’s chest. They’re in that hazy space after fucking when they both revel in the glow of each other and everything feels like lying in the sun even though the clouds outside are grey with approaching rain.





	would you devote yourself today

**Author's Note:**

> A flashback of sorts to the origins of Luxury Life Sheith.
> 
> Title from [Valiant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWYQlZ9wkLw) by The Spill Canvas. 
> 
> Also, please enjoy my [2000s Emo Sheith playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/spectrespecs/playlist/2HJsGsWqXsQPNg01MFeeIL?si=ylnxZ51RTvm8Chy9VpHe7A) if you want some catharsis following you-know-what.

Two years ago when Keith met Shiro, he would have faster believed that he would fail his sophomore Physics for Engineers class than the prediction that his TA for the class would become quite possibly—well, definitely—the love of his life. Keith knew physics, he understood physics. He was going to sail through the class, but he wasn’t ready for one Takashi Shirogane, first-year aerospace engineering Ph.D. candidate who was required to teach a lab section of the class for his degree and scholarship.

Somewhere between Shiro finding Keith passed out on a copy of _Fundamental Electrical and Electronic Principles_ at the library on the second week of the semester and handing back Keith’s flawless midterm exam a few months later, they had gone from friendly to cautious flirting to something more.

“Keith?” his name was said gently by someone with a slight shake to his shoulder, jerking Keith awake to suddenly meet concerned gray eyes.

“Shiro?” Keith blinked, disoriented and confused but fuzzily aware that he was at the library and the attractive TA from one of his classes was giving him a pitying look.

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro’s ears gained a tint of pink at the tips. “This part of the library closes soon, and I saw you were passed out. Thought I should wake you up.”

“Oh,” Keith looked down and realized that he has quite grossly drooled a little on the textbook he had allowed to become a makeshift pillow. His second week of college seemed to be going absolutely perfect. He was the beacon of cool college student with a leather jacket thrown carelessly on the back of his chair and a cup black coffee that had once been hot abandoned on the desk.

Maybe it was being disoriented from his impromptu nap, but Keith found himself thanking the other man and somehow agreeing to a late night coffee at the diner across the street from the university’s campus. “You know, to help stay up studying,” Shiro had flashed a smile, and Keith could not blame being tired on the fact that even though he was illuminated by a subpar campus lamppost, Shiro absolutely glowed in Keith’s eyes.

That ended up being the first of several out of class meetups between the two. Keith always appreciated that it seemed easy with Shiro. They could sit in silence or completely ignore the stack of homework in front of both of them to talk about how much they dreamt of one day going up into the sky and beyond into the stars.

Eventually, the looks they gave each other started to linger for longer and longer. Hands would brush when passing over a coffee bought for the other more often. They stole seconds for each other. Their names would be said in a softer tone at both mid-afternoon lunches at the student union and to wake up the other for class after falling asleep at Shiro’s apartment, Shiro slumped over the couch’s arm and Keith on his shoulder.

The dam was going to break eventually, Keith knew this, and the weekend after Shiro gave Keith one of those smiles that left him a bit weak when handing back the midterm with perfect marks, it crashed down.

“What is this?” Keith finally asked. The two of them were sitting, legs crossed, in the middle of Shiro’s living room, notes spread out in front of Keith and exams to grade in front of Shiro serving as the bridge between them.

“What do you mean?” Shiro tried to ask the question with genuine curiosity, but his eyes shifting gave him away.

“What do _you_ want,” Keith chose to respond with the question instead. He knew what Shiro wanted.

Shiro sighed, putting down the red pen in his hand and moving one stack of exams aside. “I guess we’re doing this.”

“Doing what?”

And then Shiro crawled over to Keith, who was frozen with wide eyes, watching Shiro move with the sound of crinkling paper beneath his hands. He was still on his hands and knees when he reached Keith, moving into his space with just a couple inches remaining between their faces. Everything suddenly felt too vibrant for Keith—the lights in the room too bright allowing Keith to see every eyelash, every slight remnant of a blemish on Shiro’s face.

“I want you,” Shiro simply stated before leaning in to place a feather-light kiss across Keith’s lips. He pulled back, surveyed Keith’s face for a reaction. Shiro started to shift back, and that movement propelled Keith to grab Shiro and kiss him again with such a force they both went tumbling over, all their papers forgotten underneath them.

If Keith had it his way, things would have gone further that day, but Shiro, ever the responsible and controlled one, made them back off and stop. Keith whined and complained, but Shiro just gave a sly grin as he wiped the corner of his mouth with a thumb.

“Think of it as an incentive to keep doing well in the class,” Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro, and if the smirk with dark intent on Shiro’s face hadn’t broken Keith down a little bit, he would have been more annoyed. Instead, Keith simply felt content. Nothing really changed between them. Shiro and Keith would still be perfectly amicable in class, and they would go to the diner for coffee and complain about classes as usual. The only change really was that the times they went to Shiro’s place to work, it often ended with them making out on some surface of the apartment before reluctantly detangling and Shiro driving Keith back to his apartment. Keith liked to leave his bike at home just to gain those extra few moments in the drive with Shiro.

Then on the day Shiro turned in grades for the lab section, Keith found himself on all fours, head buried in a pillow that smelled like Shiro on his university-issued twin XL bed as Shiro fucked him the way they had wanted for most of the semester. Back then Shiro lived in the least pleasant of the student housing apartment options because his scholarship paid for it, and Keith was in even less pleasant residence at a rundown off-campus apartment complex with roommates he found on Cragislist.

But now they’re out of their respective shitty apartments and living in a shitty apartment together, the best that their combined scholarships could afford, which is not much. The important thing to them, though, is that they live together. Shiro and Keith come home from late nights at the lab and library to each other and the second-hand furniture that tries to make the space look homey but probably just makes it look more unfortunate. But it’s theirs. They splurged on one item and that’s a queen size mattress that sits on the floor in the bedroom because they decided who needs a box spring and bed frame when you have this thick memory foam.

That mattress on the floor is where they’re lying right now, textbooks thrown haphazardly around the bed as Keith curls into Shiro’s side and rests his head on Shiro’s chest. They’re in that hazy space after fucking when they both revel in the glow of each other and everything feels like lying in the sun even though the clouds outside are grey with approaching rain.

“Is it always going to be like this?” Keith asks quietly while he trails a hand up and down Shiro’s abdomen. The question gets asked softly, more as a musing than something he expects a real answer for. He just needed to have the thought leave him and hang in the air, open around them.

“No,” Shiro kisses the top of Keith’s head and pulls him in closer. “Sometimes I’ll be too tired.”

“Asshole,” Keith smacks Shiro’s stomach, launching them both into a fit of laughter, and Shiro grabs Keith’s wrists to haul him into a sprawl across his body.

“You know what I mean,” Keith continues when they’ve settled, voice gentle. “Is it always going to be us struggling to find time together and depending on shared body warmth to keep our heating bill down?” Between Shiro being deep on work for his dissertation and Keith’s class workload and internship at one of the top engineering firms in the city, Keith often felt like they were back to stealing moments where they could—like back when things between them were just starting to newly unfurl.

Shiro’s expression turns fond before he rolls them over, moving his head down to provide his answer into Keith’s ear. “It won’t.”

“Yeah?” Keith breathes out.

“Yeah,” Shiro nudges Keith’s nose with his and looks into his eyes, determined. “Everything we do now is for our future, a better one.”

“I want to grow old and successful with you,” Keith puts his arms around Shiro’s neck to haul him down into a kiss. He had intended for it to be as soft as their shared words, but the fire underneath won out as their mouths work hard and slick, Shiro dipping his tongue in slowly and out quickly, ending with a sharp bite to Keith’s bottom lip. Keith arches up and shifts to throw a leg around Shiro’s waist and let him feel his growing want.

“Keith…”

“Tell me about our future, Takashi,” Keith’s voice is rough, and Shiro groans in reply. Warmed metal hand trailing down Keith’s stomach and resting on his lower abdomen, thumb just grazing where the thin trail of hair turns coarse. “Tell me about our future while you fuck me.”

Shiro lets out a startled laugh. “Anything for you, baby,” and he resumes the fevered kiss from earlier. Keith pulls Shiro in closer, suddenly unable to bear the thought of not touching his boyfriend everywhere.

He’s still open from their earlier round, a little sensitive, so he gasps when he feels the first brief press of Shiro’s finger. Shiro retracts quickly to find the lube thrown off the mattress earlier and slicks his fingers.

“First,” Shiro starts as he pushes two fingers into Keith, who gasps again at the feeling, “we’ll get a nice apartment, or even a house. It’ll be just the right size for us to start out in, enough for maybe a dog or cat.”

“One of both,” Keith smiles and kisses the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

“Okay, it’ll be us, our cat and dog, and a place that’s our very own,” Shiro continues and adds a third finger, making Keith keen. “It’ll be all clean lines and modern or dark wood and warm depending on what we want because it’s whatever we want.”

“Warm,” Keith says before throwing his head back with a moan as Shiro moves his fingers to hit right _there_. Taking advantage of the expanse of skin offered up, Shiro adds a mark on Keith’s neck next to one that’s freshly blooming from an hour earlier.

When Shiro appears satisfied with how he’s been working Keith’s body, he moves back, and Keith whines Shiro’s name at the loss of contact.

“Soon, Keith, soon,” Shiro soothes, breath stuttering as he strokes himself with lube, his other hand pushes Keith’s bangs back from his face so he can admire the expression of want written across it.

Keith takes a moment to appreciate the view above him, and Shiro’s eyes meet his, hand still moving slowly on himself. And Keith knows, deep down past the lust that he’s feeling right now for Shiro, that this is the man he’s going to be with for the rest of his life. This is his forever. Maybe everything Shiro is so sweetly telling him will remain a dream, and they have years ahead of them with more terrible apartments and mattresses on floors. Except they will have each other through everything. Keith raises a hand up and Shiro’s hand automatically moves from Keith’s hair to grasp it and intertwine their fingers. Previously blazing with desire, Shiro’s expression calms to something more adoring as he shifts, not letting go of Keith’s hand, pressing it down onto the bed, and brings their bodies close.

“Then,” Shiro starts to push into Keith, keeping their hands together and eyes locked, “we’ll buy a California King mattress.” He sinks in fully, and they both can’t help but let their eyes go half-lidded at the feeling of this level of closeness. Keith clenches around Shiro causing them both to moan and seek each other’s mouths out. It’s the sweet kiss that matches how lovingly they were looking at each other earlier.

“Keep going,” Keith whispers, skimming the fingers of his free hand across Shiro’s face before wrapping the arm around Shiro’s back.

“We’ll have to get the sturdiest bed frame money can buy,” Shiro laughs, but it’s breathless from the hard thrust he gives.

Keith can’t help but also lightly snicker at it. “I guess we’ve never had a real bed frame to fuck on to test if we’d break it.”

Shiro lets out a real, deep laugh at the comment, and Keith’s unable to stop himself from also getting swept into the emotion. Their beaming faces share a series of quick kisses before Shiro keeps going.

“The bed will be so big we’ll have different parts of it for different things,” Shiro is still smiling, but shifts it to something darker when he bows his head down to whisper into Keith’s ear. “On the left side against the headboard, that’s where I’ll ride you.” He says it with a hard thrust and grind, and the action combined with the words make Keith cry out Shiro’s name. Shiro chuckles and keeps going, now slowing down how he’s moving. “The bottom corner of the left side is where I’ll put your head down in the sheets and eat you out.”

“Fuck,” Keith moans, his hand trails up to Shiro’s hair and grips it hard, making Shiro groan at the stinging pull.

“The very middle is where I would lay you out,” Shiro continues, “it’s where I would make sure to kiss every bit of you, mark you up, get you desperate for it, work you up slowly and take you apart.”

“ _Shiro_ , I’m close.”

“We can’t have that,” Shiro tuts, “I’m not done.” He slows to lazy rolls of his hips that feel good but aren’t enough. “We’ll upgrade my old ass Camry and your death trap motorcycle for luxury versions.”

“I wanna go car shopping with you,” Keith laughs at the sudden change of pace in conversation and fucking.

“And we’d go on vacations,” Shiro continues. “Real lavish ones where we stay in suites for a week, fuck on fresh linen every single day.” Another hard thrust punctuates the statement. Shiro lets out a breathy laugh while Keith’s laugh morphs into a wordless cry. Keith doesn’t understand how Shiro manages to still coherently create sentences right now, but the man has always had an ungodly sense of control during sex.

“We wouldn’t—“ Keith tries to compose himself but Shiro lets go of Keith’s hand to trail it down Keith’s chest, the sensation cutting him off before he can attempt to formulate words again. “We wouldn’t just both call in sick on the same day to get a three-day weekend.”

“No, baby, we could have all the days together we want,” Shiro lowers himself down almost flush against Keith so their heated skin barely brushes as they move together, Keith rocking up to meet Shiro, his length getting friction from Shiro’s abs with each movement.

“But we would still do weekends in bed together,” Keith asks, trying to make his tone innocent but can’t help the whine that he lets out in the middle.

“Of course, baby, we gotta put that California king to use,” and with that Shiro speeds up again. It’s still not enough.

“Harder, Shiro, _harder._ ”

“Patience, hah” Shiro smiles, lightly running his nose along Keith’s jaw before reaching his ear. The small punched-out sound feels like a small victory for Keith to know Shiro’s composure is slowly crumbling away. “I’d want to buy every piece of clothing that looks good on you.”

“I’d never want you in clothes,” Keith grinds out and then throws all his power into flipping them, the move barely keeping them both on the queen size mattress.

“You know what I’d really want, Keith?” Shiro asks, looking up at Keith from his new position underneath. His eyes go from molten hot to affectionate, and it always will take Keith’s breath away a bit at how Shiro manages to switch between chaste kisses and soft fingers cradling a jaw to dirty glides of a tongue and a hand around a neck with a rough thrust. Keith wouldn’t want it any other way.

“What?” Keith replies as he sinks back down onto Shiro, and he feels even better this way, feels every bit of Shiro.

Shiro grabs Keith’s hand again and rests their intertwined fingers against his chest. “I’m gonna marry you.”

The combination of the admission and Keith being in control, getting Shiro to hit him in the right place inside, makes Keith let out a long moan and fall forward. Shiro lets go of Keith’s hand so he can use both to catch himself on the bed as he falls, hands landing on either side of Shiro’s head and dark hair hanging down. Shiro runs a hand through Keith’s hair and leaves it there, his thumb lightly rubbing Keith’s cheek.

“We’re going to have a fucking proper wedding with everyone we know,” Shiro says.

“Are you proposing?” Keith asks, and he doesn’t know what he wants the answer to be right now. He had never put any thought into it. Forever with Shiro, yes, but somehow he never factored marriage into the equation. And now, looking down at Shiro, Keith wants it. Fuck, he wants it so much.

“I’m promising,” Shiro replies.

“Good, because I wanna marry you, too.”

And with that, they surge into each other, lips meeting hard, and it’s both desperate but overflowing with love and care. It probably looks violent and harsh, but for Shiro and Keith, it’s pure and crystal clear devotion.

Shiro keeps a strong hold of Keith’s hips, and they’re both working hard now to chase their end. Moving together, into each other; they whisper love and filth to each other. And when they come, it’s to both of them saying _I love you_ to the other.

They stay clinging to each other, close, as they come down and repeating their statements of reverence for each other. Shiro eventually rolls out of the bed, leaving a kiss on Keith’s forehead before he goes. As he watches Shiro walk naked towards the bathroom, Keith thinks, _yeah, this is my everything, my forever_ no matter what happens.

\---

Keith runs his hands up and down Shiro’s thighs as the other man, his _husband,_ rides him slowly. There’s a sheen of sweat on his chest from exertion and Keith moves forward, grabbing the back of Shiro’s neck to pull him close and lick across defined muscles making Shiro whine.

They’ve been married for a month and living in their new house for a week. After they finished the process of moving in, Shiro had picked up Keith and made a joke about how they needed to break in every room of the house, which they are working on, but they are always drawn back to the large California King mattress they have in their bedroom and the deep mahogany wooden frame that it rests in. As much as Keith likes pushing Shiro to sit up onto the black marble counter in the kitchen while going to his knees on the matching black stone floors, there’s always going to be something much better about lying back on smooth, comfortable bed linen.

“Fuck,” Shiro cries as he slams down particularly hard and Keith meets him with a rough thrust up, hands moving to grip Shiro’s hips, thumbs gliding along the defined bones there.

“You feel so good,” Keith closes his eyes and leans back, one hand drifting to rest on Shiro’s stomach and feeling the way the muscles under his touch ripple with how Shiro moves.

“Come on,” Shiro says with a hitch in his voice.

Keith’s eyes flutter open when he feels one of Shiro’s hands come to rest along his collarbone, and he takes in the image of Shiro looking at him with such hunger as the hand not on Keith starts to slowly stroke himself in time with the unhurried way he’s riding Keith. A conversation from years ago from a mattress on the floor curls its way into the haze of Keith’s mind.

“Shiro,” Keith says it lightly, “d’you remember that time you told me about our future?”

Shiro hums and grinds down on Keith, biting his lip before responding with a crooked smile. “You asked me to fuck you and talk about our future.”

“Yeah,” Keith thrusts up into Shiro, both of them letting out cries. “Look where we are.”

Shiro’s eyes sweep down Keith’s body before looking over the bed and laughing. “Left side, against the headboard of our California King.” He leans down and Keith meets him, mouths colliding as they renew their efforts moving together.

“That’s where you’ll ride me,” Keith says between kisses and cuts off Shiro’s following laugh with his mouth and a thrust.

They don’t talk after that, reveling in their bodies and tenderly sighing each other’s names into mouth, neck, and ears. Keith puts a hand on Shiro and starts to speed up strokes in time with their thrusts and relishes the sounds that spill from his husband’s mouth, the gasps and whines that reveal how he’s falling apart. Similar sounds break free from Keith as well, but all his senses are focused on the man in front of him, above him. The man that’s always going to be by his side in one way or another. It was in the crowds at their respective graduations, poorly baked cakes when they got their first post-grad jobs, standing in front of their loved ones when exchanging vows, and holding hands as they crossed the threshold of their home. It will be on this bed during all the nights of heavy fucked out sleep, mid-afternoon weekend naps, and nights holding each other as memories of rough pasts creep into dreams. And that’s just part of it, how they’ll always be together.

All these thoughts of forever, the rings gleaming on their fingers, especially the one on his hand that’s working Shiro’s hardness, pushes Keith over the edge and he crashes first into the shore of their new beginning, the next part of always. He hears Shiro yell his name as he follows behind and they collapse together, breathing harshly.

“I love you,” Keith pants out.

“I love you, too,” Shiro smiles slowly and brings Keith into a slow kiss that turns heavy and leaves their already breathless lungs burning for air, but they can’t break apart, not yet. There’s a need in Keith to not be away from Shiro.

When they do finally have to give in and move away, Shiro lies down next to Keith but attaches himself from shoulder to hip to feet along Keith’s side, head finding a home in the crook of Keith’s neck and breathing deep.

“What do you want to do next?” Keith asks, fingers ruffling through Shiro’s hair and scratching gently.

“Hmm, we still need patio furniture if we want to christen the backyard,” Shiro says, voice tired with the edge of sleep in it.

“Is that how you’re going to decide house projects?” he asks, grinning down at Shiro burrowing deeper into Keith’s warmth.

“Mhmm,” comes the muffled reply, and Keith can’t help but laugh and push Shiro a little, even though he protests, to shuffle and rearrange themselves so they can both comfortably cuddle into each other. Shiro throws a leg over Keith’s legs, effectively trapping him down into the bed with Shiro’s full-bodied hold. Keith knows he needs to get up soon so they can clean off and get back to doing tasks around the house. There is a stack of framed prints from their wedding that Keith knows Shiro wants to get hung up today, but he supposes they can get to that. They have today, and tomorrow, and the day after, and all the days that follow.

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me [twitter](https://twitter.com/vrepitsana) and idk if we're still on [tumblr](http://exitlude.tumblr.com/)


End file.
